Wolves
by Ola-chan
Summary: Eren es un cambiaformas que vive oculto entre los humanos, pero cuando se entera de la repentina muerte de su padre tendrá que volver a casa para convertirse en el nuevo alfa de la familia y emparejar con Levi, su eterno amor. -ERERI-cambiaformas-Mpreg-incest-Eren x Levi-leve Mike x Levi. "Participante del FanFest: Ereri Traducciones".
1. Cambiaformas

El lobo más grande gruñó lo suficientemente fuerte como para estremecer al lobo más pequeño que trataba de seguir su paso.

Copos de nieve blanca caían sobre el duro pelaje de ambos, el viento azotaba sus orejas y tenían los ojos inflamados con el siempre vivo y torturador sentimiento de que en cualquier momento ese pequeño botón olfativo se les caería, convertido en frígido hielo ardiente.

Presentaban un aspecto imponente, y a la vez, desgastado.

Continuaron desplazándose río abajo, atravesando una angosta llanura encabezada por delgados á en busca de alguna cueva amplia y seca donde formar una nueva madriguera.

El lobo más pequeño duplicaba en tamaño a cualquier lobo normal. Tenía el pelaje negro, bastante espeso para cubrir su hinchado vientre y protegerlo de las inclemencias invernales, sus ojos azules, cual pedazos de cielo claro, se encontraban irritados, humo espeso salía por su hocico y delgadas hileras de baba bajaban entre las encías inflamadas. Cansado, muerto de hambre y al borde de la inanición no aminoraba el paso a pesar de haber dejado de sentir las sangrantes almohadillas hacía ya varias horas.

No se detuvo, ni siquiera cuando la primera contracción le hizo soltar un lastimero gimoteo.

El lobo más grande, gigantescamente antinatural, tenía el pelo dorado, casi rubio y ojos azules. Cargaba varias pieles rasgadas, envueltas en tiras de lianas, era lo único que habían podido rescatar de su antigua cueva, antes de que un grupo de humanos prendiera fuego dentro de su hogar.

Casi tan abatido como su compañero, se dio la vuelta para darle una lamida de consuelo, pero este lanzó una dentellada rabiosa.

Decidió alejarse, sintiendo el rechazo de Levi.

Necesitaban comida, refugio y pieles. Sobretodo agua.

Los cachorros estaban a punto de nacer, su pequeño compañero no soportaría un kilómetro más.

El lobo de piel dorada se sintió miserable.

Hace muchos años, cuando aún era un joven cachorro, había conocido a su compañero. Nunca olvidaría aquel día, en el momento en el que la segunda camada de su madre por fin pudo salir de la cueva para ver los rayos del sol. Ahí estaba él, su pequeño hermanito, tratando inútilmente de ponerse de pie y bufando al no poder lograrlo. Olía a omega, el pequeño cachorrito omega de la manada, y él era un alfa fuerte y sano, un perfecto compañero. Lo amó. Prometió que siempre estarían juntos y serían felices, y a su querido omega nunca le faltaría nada.

El tiempo terminó enseñándole que aquellas solo habían sido vanas ilusiones. Su padre se los había dicho cuando ellos decidieron partir. Allá afuera, lejos de la protección de su manada, el mundo era un lugar hostil para dos lobos jóvenes que trataban de iniciar una nueva vida con sus propias fuerzas.

Si tan solo hubiesen obedecido…

Jadeó, buscando enfriar aquellos recuerdos.

Faltaba poco para llegar a la ladera de la montaña, donde encontrarían cuevas y estarían a salvo de la tormenta.

Movió ambas orejas, tratando de animar a su compañero, pero no escuchó respuesta.

Una bola de pelo negro yacía más atrás, gimoteando, casi enterrada por la nieve. Había roto su fuente.

Rápidamente, volvió sobre sus pasos para enseñarle los colmillos. Es siempre motivaba a su terco compañero. No esta vez, pudo ver lo que le decían esos cansados ojos, se quedaría aquí y pariría sobre la nieve.

Un poco asustado, decidió atrapar su cuello con los dientes y arrastrarlo sobre la nieve, formando un sucio camino de sangre.

No podía morir.

No le dejaría morir.

Cuando llegaron a una gruta, hizo todo lo posible para arrastrarlo sobre el hielo duro, hasta la piedra plana que forraba la fría superficie.

 _"Encontré una nueva madriguera"_ quería decirle, pero por su hocico poco adaptado para hablar solo salieron lamentos ininteligibles.

Tendido en el suelo, su compañero se contrajo, jadeando con fuerza y comenzando la labor de parto. Se trataba de su primera camada, sería difícil y bastante doloroso.

Sin embargo, su trabajo como alfa había terminado, los omega parían solos. Su madre, su abuela y sus antepasados se las arreglaron solos para traer al mundo nuevas camadas de peligrosos lobos.

La naturaleza era cruel, pero maravillosa. Y él no pensaba interponerse en su camino.

Como pudo, salió de la gruta en busca de alimento.

Ellos no eran cualquier tipo de lobo mestizo que comiera diminutos animales salvajes.

Ellos, los de su clase, eran especiales porque su dieta estaba basada en humanos. Humanos que en pleno invierno se encontrarían ocultos en sus madrigueras hechas de madera y protegidas con fuego o instrumentos punzantes que hacían daño. Viviendo en grandes manadas que solo causaban daño al bosque.

Escurridizos e inquietos, los humanos nunca fueron presa sencilla. Solo había una forma de atraparlos, una que solo los de su raza conocían.

Llegó al borde de un barranco y dejó que sus músculos se contrajeran, sus huesos crepitaron y su pelaje fue haciéndose cada vez más escaso hasta que todo su cuerpo tomó la forma de un humano, un hombre grande con el cabello rubio desaliñado y el bigote sucio. Ellos eran cambiaformas.

Esperó durante tres días, botado en el camino, hasta que un carromato se detuvo y una familia se apiadó de él. Mike los asesinó a todos, robó sus ropas y arrastró los cuerpos hasta la madriguera, donde un agotado Levi terminaba de arrojar el último cachorro muerto para que sirviera de alimento a cualquier animal perdido en la tormenta, en el bosque, nada debía desperdiciarse.

Cachorritos de pelo dorado, con la lengua azul y los párpados hundidos.

Había llegado demasiado tarde.

—Lo siento tanto —masculló con la voz ronca, mientras el lobo negro se abalanzaba sobre el primer cadáver, hundiendo las fauces en la tierna carne para llenar su estómago.

Un lamentó proveniente del montón de hojas, que Levi había reunido, alarmó lo sentidos de Mike quien volvía a su forma original de lobo y tenía los sentidos mucho más alertas.

Trotando, se acercó al montículo para ver a un diminuto cachorro de pelo café y ojos verdes, llorando en busca de su madre.

Y la naturaleza lo volvió a hacer, entre tanta sangre y desolación, tanta muerte y hambre, ella volvía a levantarse victoriosa con el brote de una nueva vida.

—…Es un alfa —reveló Levi. Desnudo sobre la piedra, con la piel blanca llena de verdugones y quemaduras en los firmes músculos y la boca rebosante en sangre mientras manipulaba un pedazo de carne entre sus delgados dedos.

Mike se quedó hipnotizado por la visión.

Hace ya tanto tiempo había visto a su hermano en su forma humana, su cabello negro como la noche llegaba hasta sus hombros y sus ojos azules se volvieron más claros.

—Su nombre es Eren —volvió a decir bajo la atenta mirada del lobo dorado—, porque será un cazador de humanos.

Un nuevo cambiaformas había nacido en el bosque.

 **-WOLVES-**

 **Capítulo uno: Cambiaformas**

Los cambiaformas terminaron viviendo ocultos en el corazón del bosque, estando en la cúspide de la cadena alimenticia no había quien los detuviera. Más los peligros a los que debían enfrentarse no eran pocos y preferían vivir en pequeñas manadas compuestas por el alfa padre y la omega madre.

¿Cómo se originaron?

Nadie lo sabía a ciencia cierta.

Una maldición, un don, el trato con un demonio. Los rumores corrían entre la gente que se paraba en dos patas y no tenían pelo. Con el paso delos siglos esos rumores quedaron en el olvido, enterrados en viejos recuerdos de ancianos locos que contaban cuentos de terror a sus nietos y los humanos terminaron olvidando su existencia.

Los cambiaformas comenzaron a decrecer y pocas crías sobrevivían en cada camada.

Por ello, cuando sobrevivió, Eren era un milagro ante los ojos de Levi.

La nieve se convirtió en agua y el agua en verdes plantas que rodearon la gruta, el verano ardió en lo alto y los arboles derramaron sus hojas para dar paso a otra tanda de nieve que volvió a llenar los caudales de los ríos en primavera. Solo entonces terminaron de refaccionar la nueva madriguera y convertirla en algo llamado hogar.

Las pieles nuevas, tendidas a lo largo de la piedra, sirvieron de alfombra para que su inquieto cachorro jugara. Tenían un viejo arcón de madera y ropas que arrebataban a su alimento. Un cambio de botas para cada uno y utensilios de humanos a los cuales daban algún uso de vez en cuando. –Levi insistía en que lo pequeños círculos de plata eran buenos para cubrir las grietas de la cueva-

Eren prefería los suaves peluches robados a niños de carne tierna y los destruía con los dientes. Travieso e hiperactivo, solía gritar durante la noche y morder todo lo que se le atravesara en el camino hasta que Levi le reprendía en silencio.

Durante el otoño, Mike y Levi llenaron las provisiones de carne seca y semillas. Pocos humanos pasaban por el rio y los peces resbaladizos sirvieron de alimento para Eren que en su forma humana exigía frutas y carne asada.

Eren aprendió a caminar en dos patas cuando cumplió tres años, perdió dos dientes de leche en una caída de cuatro metros y mató su primera ardilla a los cinco.

Cuidar a un niño no era fácil, fue horrible. Siempre recordarían cuando Mike montaba a Levi, en uno de sus preciados momentos de privacidad, y su pequeño hijo saltó sobre el lobo dorado enseñando la docena de escorpiones que había atrapado esa tarde.

Recibió una paliza de parte de su padre pero mamá Levi lo acurrucó en su pecho durante la noche mientras lamia las lágrimas de sus mejillas secas.

Como lobo, tenía la libertad de correr tras Levi y explorar el territorio.

Mike le enseñó a hablar el lenguaje humano cuando cumplió seis y Levi le enseñó que plantas servían para matar a las odiosas pulgas y cuales eran venenosas. Atraparon sapos en el rio y despedazaron juntos a un viajero perdido que se había metido en la gruta durante la noche.

Sus ojos se tornaron verdes, como dos joyas brillantes y luminosas.

Trotaba y se revolcaba en la tierra para luego ser tundeado por Levi o se disfrazaba de arbusto quedándo horas bajo las hojas mientras Mike perdía la paciencia en su búsqueda.

Dejó de mamar a los ocho años y la carne de pescado dejó de ser su plato predilecto, pero amaba las frutas que colgaban de los árboles y recogía en una bolsa especial cuando trepando con sus manos humanas.

—Eren —dijo un día por primera vez, desnudo en el rio mientras Levi lavaba el lodo acumulado en su cuerpo.

—Tu nombre es Eren —afirmó su madre omega, limpiando sus oídos con fuerza.

—Baba —señaló abajo.

Los cachorros de cambiaformas siempre tenían dificultad para aprender el lenguaje humano. Eren no era la excepción.

—Agua —corrigió Levi.

—Humanos —señaló, con los ojos grandes y el dedo índice extendido en dirección contraria a la corriente—, comida.

Alerta, Levi viró la cabeza en dirección al par de caballos que se acercaban.

Mike había ido de caza, no llegaría hasta dentro de dos días.

—Quédate en tu forma humano —ordenó Levi cuando su cachorro comenzaba a encogerse. No había necesidad de matarlos cuando no tenían hambre.

Eren asintió jugando con sus piernitas.

Dos humanos con barba se acercaron, cada uno con un arco en la espalda y un arcabuz en la cintura –el nuevo invento que con un grito y pólvora mataba al fuerte zorro y hacia llorar a los cachorros de venado- Sudorosos, con olor a establo y algo picante. Eran inofensivos.

—Encontré un omega, es mi día de suerte —sonrió el hombre de sombrero y anteojos — ¿Estás perdido?

—Y tiene un hijo —mencionó el otro, sin apartar la vista de Eren—, pero es un alfa.

—Soy un forastero —dijo Levi, como le habían enseñado que dijera cada que se topara con un humano.

—Forastero sin pareja por lo visto ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Levi.

—Soy Gelger —indicó el alfa humano de anteojos— y este es mi colega Keith, ambos somos alfas. Es un placer conocerte.

Los humanos también se dividían en alfas y omegas- y betas- pero no sabían cómo utilizar tan codiciado don que la naturaleza les había otorgado. Para los cambiaformas, era una buena noticia, fácilmente podían infiltrarse entre ellos sin ser detectados, confundidos con viajeros o vagabundos, eran ignorados.

—Eren, sube —Levi extendió las manos para cargar a su cachorro.

Eren gruñó bajito, pero hizo lo que le pidieron y ocultó la cara en el hombro de su madre.

—¿Tu hijo no puede hablar? —preguntó Gelger, bajando del caballo para inspeccionarlos.

—No es asunto tuyo —bufó Levi, saliendo del agua con gran estrépito.

—Oh, vaya necesitas algo de ropa —dijo Gelger al verlo desnudo.

—No había visto un omega así en años —dijo Keith, también bajando del caballo para interceptarlo.

—Tú estás casado —regañé Gelger.

—Podemos compartir.

Levi ignoró la discusión que sostenían, Eren y él solían secar su cuerpo bajo el sol luego de tomar un baño en el rio. Ahora no podrían hacerlo. ¿Debería volver a la cueva? Nunca antes se había topado con humanos alfa, mucho menos había intercambiado palabra con ellos.

Los cambiaformas no jugaban con la comida. Era sucio y Levi amaba la limpieza.

—Escucha, señor Levi —Gelger se interpuso en su camino, con una sonrisa demasiado pesada, cuando dio cuenta de que su "presa" quería huir—, conozco una taberna caliente y segura —ronroneó despidiendo un fuerte olor a tabaco— estoy seguro de que no querrá viajar con su hijo en este estado, no sabemos qué tipo de fiera pueda encontrar en el camino. Es peligroso.

Levi inclinó la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño. Su cachorro iba a resfriarse si no lo llevaba a la madriguera, no necesitaba visitar una taberna con dos humanos.

—Un lugar seguro ¿Entiendes? —insistió el alfa— solo queremos protegerte.

Eren estornudó, cerrando los ojos para quejarse. Levi lamió su mejilla tratando de que se quedara quieto.

—Gelger —Keith notó algo raro—, déjalo, ese omega no puede entenderte.

—¿Alguna vez has montado en caballo?

Los ojos azules de Levi miraron a las bestias, con correas en el hocico, que pastaban yerba a su lado.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Caballo —dijo Levi, era la primera vez que pronunciaba el nombre, lo hizo bien. Estaba progresando, pronto sería tan bueno como Mike y a lo mejor algún día fueran a cazar juntos.

—Caballo —repitió Eren.

—Sí, caballo —emocionado, Gelger tiró de las riendas del suyo—, su nombre es Zanahoria ¿Te gusta pequeño? ¿Quieres montar un momento mientras tu madre y yo platicamos?

Los ojos de Eren brillaron de felicidad, soltando frases embarulladas que apenas si podía pronunciar bien.

—Eren —silenció Levi— ¿Quieres montar al caballo?

—¡Sí!

Gelger extendió la mano hacia su compañero, exigiendo una manta, sin apartar la mirada del fascinante omega.

—Keith, yo voy primero —pidió— tu ayuda al niño a jugar con Zanahoria.

Keith aceptó a regañadientes, clocando la manta sobre los hombros del niño alfa que apareció a su lado. Mirando con fascinación a la yegua marrón que dejó de pastar, posando sus negros ojos asustadizos sobre el niño.

No era, ni sería, la primera vez que se aprovechaban de omegas perdidos. Y el olor de Levi era increíble, las más fuertes feromonas que alguna vez hayan encontrado. Valía la pena esperar su turno.

El animal no dejó que Eren se acercara, mucho menos que pusiera una mano sobre su terso pelaje.

Keith regañó a la yegua, que generalmente era amable con los niños, tirando con fuerza de la brida para que el niño alfa pudiera sentarse en la montura. Esta relinchó, en completo estado de pánico.

Eren miró a Keith, devastado, sus verdes ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y comenzó a mordisquear la manta con furia.

Sin saber qué hacer, Keith dejó de torturar a la yegua y pasó una mano por su cabeza rapada mientras Eren se ensañaba con la manta.

¿Sería idiota este niño?

—Escucha, somos hombres de paz y tú eres un omega —más allá Gelger había logrado recostar al omega desnudo y posaba sus labios sobre su blanca piel, jadeando mientras desabrochaba sus pantalones— solo estamos haciendo lo que la naturaleza quiere que hagamos.

Keith había visto muchas escenas como esta. Generalmente Gelger era rápido y eficaz, pero los omega gritaban, lloraban y se defendían con uñas y dientes, incluso los omegas idiotas. En cambio este omega no hacía nada más que mirar que su hijo estuviera bien y que su piel secara correctamente.

Parecía tener el control sobre lo que pasaba. Sobre ellos.

No olía a miedo ni rechazó.

Mirando a Gelger como se mira a un perrillo descarriado que no sabe lo que hace.

Y sus ojos, azules como el hielo le ponían la piel de gallina, si, olía increíble y tenía un buen cuerpo, pero también era extraño. Muy extraño.

La yegua pegó un fuerte grito y Keith se desentendió de la escena para ver que ocurría.

—¿Qué haces, niño? —preguntó viendo como el pequeño alfa se sujetaba de la pata derecha de la yegua, negándose a soltarla.

—Hambre —susurró bajito.

Keith se inclinó para alejarlo, pero el repentino grito de Gelger hizo que retrocediera y sacara el arma con la rapidez de un rayo. Mirando aterrorizado al gigantesco lobo negro que rompía el cuello de su amigo en un par de segundos, procediendo a enseñarle los dientes como si reconociera el peligro que representaba su arcabuz.

Joder, no estaba encendido.

Temblando, levantó la mano izquierda para encender la mecha, siempre atento a la mirada de hielo de la bestia. Si lograba apuntarle –solo disponía de una bala- lograría salvar su vida.

—Niño, no te muevas —susurró a Eren sintiendo el sonido de sus pasos sobre la yerba.

Eren dio un grito al escuchar el fuerte llanto del arcabuz, que hizo eco en todo el bosque, sus huesos crujieron y se encogió hasta adoptar su verdadera forma lobuna, saltando sobre el hombre que hizo daño a su madre e hincándole el diente en la nuca.

—¡Monstruo! —gritó Keith, soltando el arma para liberarse del lobo que no dejaba de herirle el rostro.

Levi sintió una llama abrasadora subiendo por su pata izquierda, miró la sangre y supo que había sido rozado por una bala.

El fuerte relincho de las yeguas hizo que volviera de su aturdimiento, cuando Keith caía siendo despedazado por Eren. Eren y sus fuertes colmillos decididos a acabar con la vida del humano y perforar su corazón, sus verdes ojos se hallaban concentrados en la faena, gruñendo con fuerza hasta que dejó de sentir el aliento del hombre.

Cuando Mike volvió a la madriguera, Levi le dijo que Eren había cazado su primer humano sin ayuda de nadie.

Desde entonces su padre solía llevarlo a la orilla de los ríos para atrapar presas pequeñas.

Los niños eran un blanco fácil.

Agazapados entre los arbustos, Mike y Eren pasaban un buen tiempo observándolos en tanto sus madres lavaban cestos de ropa sobre la piedra. Eren solo tenía que correr, robar un niño y volver con su padre por entre los fuertes gritos de las mujeres.

Eren se volvió aficionado a esa incursiones. Empero siempre tenía tiempo para salir con Levi a recolectar lavanda y hojas de eucaliptos que mantendrían lejos de la madriguera a las minúsculas alimañas chupasangre.

Una mañana de esas, cuando Levi y él volvían del campo, advirtieron la presencia de un carromato varado en el camino.

—Son los monstruos —musitó Eren, frunciendo el ceño –había heredado ese gesto de su madre- y oscureciendo las orbes aguamarina de sus ojos.

Levi escuchó la melodía de una flauta y el grito de varios niños cantando a coro mientras un hombre de mediana edad y su mujer trataba de sacar la rueda del barranco.

—No, estos son humanos buenos —explicó a Eren.

—¿Y se comen?

—Solo cuando tienes hambre.

Sus estómagos se encontraban llenos, por el momento, por lo tanto siguieron adelante e incluso Eren ayudó gentilmente al humano. Siendo obsequiados con un tarro de miel y panes de cebada.

La mujer los despidió con un gesto de la mano, conmovida al ver como un omega tan joven cuidaba de su hijo en tierras tan devastadas por las fieras. Les deseó suerte y ambos se quedaron de pie para ver como el carromato se perdía en el horizonte.

Esa fue la primera vez que Eren probó algo tan dulce como la miel, le gustó tanto que no quiso convidar una sola gota para su madre.

Desde entonces sus excursiones dejaron de limitarse a la recolección de frutas y flores, recorrían varios kilómetros en busca de colmenas –mientras Mike estaba ocupado buscando alimento- y azuzaban a las abejas para dar un par de lengüetazos antes de que estas volvieran con la intención de hundir sus peligrosos aguijones en su piel.

Fueron los mejores momentos de su vida, amaba a Levi y adoraba monopolizar gran parte de su tiempo.

El cachorro de lobo creció, creyendo que la vida no cambiaría jamás y siempre permanecería a lado de su madre, en la calentita y confortable madriguera.

Hasta que Mike lo bajó de su nube esponjosa de amor, una tarde que ambos retozaban en el suelo, y dijo él ya no era un cachorro que dependiera de su madre a toda hora y Levi ya estaba listo para engendrar su segunda camada.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.** **La portada fue dibujada por asterisco, yo solo edité el nombre.**

 **._. Un nuevo ereri da comienzo, no se preocupen, terminará en 30 de Julio. Bloquearon mi facebook, por lo tanto no puedo publicitarlo y quizá nadie lo lea (laura sad), pero si estas aquí...gracias y te amo.**

 **DATOS:**

 **PARTICIPA DEL FASFESTERERI en la página ๕𝒮𝓱𝒾𝓷𝓰𝓮𝓴𝒾 𝓷𝓸 𝒜𝓿𝓮𝖗𝓎๕ (Shingeki no avery) cofcofayudamecontuvotocofcof**

 **Pareja: Eren x Levi (ERERI)**

 **NOTAS: Para los lobos el incesto no es un tabú**


	2. Cuando el tiempo se detenga

**-WOLVES-**

 **Capítulo dos: Cuando el tiempo se detenga nos volveremos a encontrar  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las fuertes patas de Levi chapotearon en el agua cuando entraba al interior de la oscura madriguera bajo la luz de la luna, abriendo las fauces para soltar a la pequeña cachorra de tres años.

Mikasa hizo un ruidito al caer sobre el nido de pieles, bostezó y sacudió su pelaje mojado por las gotas de lluvia que lograron penetrar dentro de la delicada piel de sus oídos. Estirando las patas para acurrucarse y dormitar en el pecho de su madre.

La torrencial lluvia no se detuvo y un par de truenos se encargaron de iluminar toda la gruta.

Enredaderas y ramas bien posicionadas protegían la entrada de posibles intrusos.

Levi apoyó la quijada sobre sus patas, los oídos atentos a los singulares trotes bulliciosos bajo los charcos, esperando.

El intruso no se dejó esperar, la entrada se abrió dando paso al lobo de ojos jade y pelaje café que movió la cola al verlo, soltando su preciada carga de presas y sacando la lengua. Mike lo secundaba, mojado y silencioso.

Estaban a salvo.

Eren se acercó al nido de pieles, olfateando a la cachorra que dormía y dando un lengüetazo a la cabeza del lobo negro. Sus extremidades se encogieron y los afilados dientes fueron reemplazados por una perfecta sonrisa blanca y atrevida. Su piel morena estaba empapada y por los firmes pectorales bajaban gotitas de agua que caían sobre el lecho.

—Ponte un abrigo, Eren —pidió Mike, ya vestido, encendiendo el fuego que calentaría la madriguera y tirando los cadáveres sobre una planicie donde podría desollarlas con facilidad.

El de ojos verdes fue al rincón donde solía dormir, buscando entre el bulto de cajitas y prendas hasta encontrar algo grueso y confortable.

No estaban acostumbrados a permanecer largos periodos de tiempo en aquella frágil e indefensa forma humana, pero la estación de la hoja verde había llegado a su fin y cientos de cazadores rondaban por el bosque, sembrando miedo y temor entre las criaturas que solo querían vivir un día más.

Los rumores decían que una familia entera de cambiaformas había sido capturada al norte de los riscos sin fin, mataron al padre alfa con flechas envenenadas, colgaron la cabeza de la madre omega y se llevaron a todos los cachorros para encerrarlos en jaulas tan duras y brillantes que cien tigres serían incapaces de abrir.

Los tiempos eran difíciles y las armas humanas se volvían cada vez más peligrosas, ya ni siquiera los cambiaformas podían hacerles frente.

Ahora debían montar guardia cada día y volver a la madriguera antes del anochecer, tomando forma humana cuando sintieran la presencia de cazadores cerca de su madriguera.

Mike y Eren desollaron los cadáveres en silencio, empapando sus ropas con sangre que luego lavarían en el rio.

Los ojos azules de Levi no se apartaron de esos dos.

Lamentablemente, pasarían hambre cuando llegara el invierno, sus provisiones se volvieron escasas desde que los viajeros contrataban guardaespaldas para viajar por el camino. Si esto seguía así, tal vez Mike creyera que ya era hora de echar a Eren para que formara su propia manada o conseguiría algún cambiaformas omega para emparejarlos.

Como dictaba la tradición, Mikasa sería su pareja, pero la cachorra nació alfa.

Eren ya era sabía todo lo que un cambiaformas tenía que saber para valerse por sí mismo, sin embargo no estaba interesado en omegas.

Dos alfas y ni un omega dispuesto a emparejar. Eren tendría necesidades que satisfacer cuando llegara la época de celo y vendría a buscarlo a él, Mike no se negaría por un tiempo, hasta que la obsesión de su hijo ocasionara un conflicto entre ambos alfas.

Levi conocía a Eren, era un lobo voluble e impetuoso. Sin temor a rasgar el cuello de quienes trataban de provocar su ira.

¿Y si algún día hallaba algún omega dispuesto a emparejar cuando el peligro pasara?

Levi no quería compartir territorio.

Le gustaba como estaban las cosas ahora –dejando a un lado la escases de alimento-, le gustaba que Eren viniera corriendo para contarle todas las hazañas que había hecho durante el día.

Empero él tenía deberes que cumplir como madre omega de su manada.

Cuando Eren trajera a su compañero guardaría la compostura para recibirlo con solemnidad, arañando su dolor en el pecho de Mike hasta que el tiempo se llevara todo el rencor acumulado.

En la familia de los cambiaformas no cabían los celos ni los engaños, lo importante siempre era sobrevivir, cazar, comer y traer nuevos integrantes al mundo.

.

.

.

Cuando Mike y Levi eran cachorros, nunca habían escuchado nada sobre cazadores en el corazón del bosque o ladrones de árboles que devastaban un kilómetro de tierra en menos de dos días. Años después –ya adultos- siempre estaban alertas al mínimo sonido de sus mortíferas armas.

Más que nunca, la familia de los cambiaformas tenía que estar unida para luchar contra los invasores.

Bajo la luz de la luna, reunidos en el claro, más de dos decenas de cambiaformas esperaban tranquilos la llegada de su líder.

Mike y su reducida familia fueron los últimos en llegar. Levi bajó de su lomo, con Mikasa en sus brazos y Eren sentado a su lado.

Un cambiaformas con el flequillo rubio peinado a un costado de su cara, alto, de apariencia seria y tranquila, pasaba lista en silencio, observándolos con sus oscuros ojos azules. Su nombre era Erwin y se encontraba a cargo la manada más grande del bosque bajo su ala, desde su ascenso como padre alfa había logrado que camadas completas sobrevivieran con éxito y crear cierta jerarquía entre su especie.

Era él quien implementó la idea del toque de queda durante la noche. Las familias que se negaban a obedecer, sucumbían con facilidad por culpa de los humanos.

Actualmente todos estaban bajo sus órdenes. Viviendo por su cuenta, pero escuchando a Erwin cuando fuera necesario.

Como esta noche.

De todas formas todos estaban unidos por la sangre, de una u otra manera, y pocos eran los conflictos surgidos entre ellos.

Erwin abrió la boca para hablar y todos callaron, Levi pensó que el rubio tardaría en parlotear y se sentó sobre una roca cercana, cuidando que Mikasa no jugara con tierra. Eren no tardó en imitarlo, siempre traía sus ropas sobre el lomo para transformarse cuando le placiera sin quedar desnudo como una lombriz.

Por su parte, Mike respetaba al rubio de espesas cejas y lo escuchaba con atención.

Erwin "sugirió" que quedara prohibido acercarse al gran camino por donde viajaban las caravanas de humanos, aunque fuera un gran coto de caza, y en su lugar se limitaran a incursionar pequeños pueblos cercanos o peregrinar durante días para encontrar algún viajero perdido.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, aunque supieran que pasarían hambre al hacerlo.

Levi apretó los labios, estoico.

—¿No te gusta la idea del líder Erwin? —preguntó su hijo, pasando la mano por su cintura para mantenerlo en calor.

—No —admitió—, significa más horas de caza en el exterior.

Mike y Eren tendrían que viajar durante días antes de que encontraran un humano.

—Padre cuidara de mí y volveremos a salvo —le aseguró Eren—, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

—No dije que estuviera preocupado.

—Nunca lo admitirías en voz alta —manifestó Eren, jugando con el suave cabello de Mikasa—, pero yo siempre volveré a casa. Te lo prometo.

Levi lo dejó ser. Sintiendo la suavidad de su piel sobre su muslo.

—Eren —interrumpió Mike, ignorando la escena—, es hora de que conozcas a otros de tu edad.

El de ojos verdes bufó, molesto.

—Quiero quedarme con Levi.

—Ella es Nanaba —Mike ignoró a su hijo y atrajo a una cambiaformas madre—. Fue una buena amiga cuando yo era un cachorro.

Levi entrecerró los ojos, inspeccionando a la mujer rubia.

—Mike —reclamó Levi— ¿Qué tratas de hacer?

—Nanaba tiene un hijo omega —informó el rubio con suavidad—, Eren pasará la noche con él.

—¡Puedo escoger pareja por mi cuenta! —gritó el de ojos verdes, apretando los puños.

—Hasta ahora no has hecho un buen trabajo —gruñó, casi enojado, algo digno de ver en un cambiaformas tan callado.

Mike no solía dejar que sus emociones salieran a flote con facilidad.

—No seas duro con tu hijo —exhortó Nanaba, acariciando el brazo del alfa—. Y Eren —sonrió cariñosamente— ten por seguro que mi hijo te gustará.

Mike le ordenó que acompañara a Nanaba y Eren tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes.

Cuando quedaron solos, Levi enfrentó a su alfa.

—Debiste hablarlo conmigo ¿No crees? —reprendió.

—¿Habrías aceptado?

—Por supuesto —mintió.

Mike suspiró.

Las manos del alfa se posaron sobre sus hombros, el tierno olor a roble inundó sus fosas nasales y Levi se preguntó cuándo su corazón había dejado de latir por esos cálidos ojos de cielo.

—Eren ya es un adulto, Levi —expresó— y estos últimos días, tengo la certeza de que siente algo más que afecto por ti.

Mikasa se metió entre las piernas de su padre, pidiendo ser cargada.

—Solo tiene quince años.

—Por nosotros, por favor —suplicó el rubio, apoyando la frente sobre su coronilla—, déjalo ir.

Mikasa comenzó a llorar al ser ignorada, Levi se inclinó para cargarla.

Sentía que estaba haciéndole daño a Mike, no quería hacerle daño a Mike. Su hermano era demasiado bueno con él.

—No me gustó la mirada de esa mujer —dijo entonces.

—¿Nanaba? —el bigote de Mike se sintió extraño cuando besó su mejilla—, es una buena amiga, buena omega y huele a fruta.

—¿Quién diablos huele a fruta y no es extraño?

—No discrimines a mis amigos.

—Amigos que nunca estuvieron ahí cuando quemaron nuestra madriguera —desafió.

Mikasa miró a su padre y luego a su madre, sin saber porque discutían. Decidió unirse al bando ganador y le gruñó a Mike.

—¿Interrumpo algo?

La imponente figura de Erwin hizo que cedieran.

—Ciertamente lo haces, cejas de oruga —respondió Levi.

—No habla enserio —tranquilizó Mike—, mi omega tiene un extraño sentido del humor.

—Los dejaré para que hablen tranquilos —indicó Levi.

Dio media vuelta para ir hacia el lugar donde Nanaba se había llevado a Eren, pero Erwin lo detuvo.

—En realidad vine a hablar con ambos —explicó— tengo un regalo para ustedes —dijo, levantando la mano para que una niña rubia se acercara presura—. Ella es Christa y es humana.

Tanto Mike como Levi observaron a la humana omega de diez años y Mikasa extendió el brazo para tirar de los rubios cabellos de la niña.

—No comprarás nuestra confianza obsequiando comida barata —sentenció Levi.

Mike se encogió de hombros.

—Levi tiene razón.

—Ella no es comida —explicó, tocando el hombro dela niña— Christa, di lo que puedes hacer.

La niña temblaba, poco acostumbrada a estar entre esos seres, pero no dio un paso atrás.

—Señor, puedo limpiar y cuidar a los niños —enumeró—, también canto y conozco algunas yerbas medicinales.

Parecía bastante madura para su edad.

—¿De dónde la sacaste? —preguntó Mike.

—De un orfanato humano —respondió Erwin—, son más dóciles cuando son pequeños omegas.

Levi no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces antes de atar los cabos para estar plenamente seguro de que así era como Erwin había logrado sacar adelante a todas las crías de sus camadas, ninguna murió de frio o hambre, ninguna estaba mal cuidada y cada una sobrevivió la fiebre.

Erwin debía tener más de estos humanos, encerrados en alguna parte, todos niños por supuesto. ¿Almacenaba comida viva para el invierno?

Hubo una vez cuando Mike intentó hacerlo, pero el humano logró romper los barrotes de su jaula de madera y cayó por el acantilado, desperdiciando valiosa carne fresca.

Nunca pensaron en dejarlos sueltos o usarlos para que cuidaran a sus cachorros.

En realidad era una idea muy buena en estos tiempos, algo escandalosa y poco recomendada por sus antepasados. Jugar con la comida, era sucio.

Sin embargo una pregunta seguía flotando en el aire.

—¿Por qué quieres entregárnosla? —Mike se encargó de presentarla.

—En realidad estoy tratando de que todas las manadas acojan mi proyecto —dijo—, los tiempos cambian y nadie lo entiende. Si no cambiamos nuestra forma de vida, todos pereceremos. Mike, tú también lo viste ¿Cierto? Los humanos comienzan a sospechar de nosotros y cada vez hay más cazadores en el interior del bosque.

Mike asintió.

—Levi tiene la última palabra —finalizó—, si decidimos quedárnosla, es él quien cuidara de la cosa —dijo, refiriéndose a Christa, porque no sabía cómo nombrar a un humano que vivía con lobos.

El de pelo negro volvió la mirada sobre la humana flaca y sucia, recordando como la fiebre había matado a los hermanos Mikasa sin que él pudiera hacer algo para impedirlo.

—Está sucia —declaró.

—Solo necesita un buen baño.

—Crecerá y tratará de seducir a Eren.

—Oh puedes cultivar sus encantos para Mikasa, ella también es una alfa.

—Morirá de frio en invierno.

—Un abrigo de pieles nunca esta demás.

Sin algo para contraatacar, Levi aceptó a regañadientes, prometiendo arrancarle ambas manos si llegaba a hacerle daño a Mikasa.

Dejó que Christa cargara a su cachorra, dejando a ambas con Mike, y el retomó su forma natural, para buscar a Eren.

La guarida de Nanaba no estaba muy lejos del claro, oculta entre las piedras.

El olor fétido de los cadáveres saturaba el ambiente.

Levi estornudó, asqueado. Respetaba la higiene como regla primordial para vivir en paz en la gruta, al parecer, Nanaba no pensaba de la misma manera.

¿Y quería que alguno de sus nocivos cachorros emparejara con Eren, su Eren?

De ninguna manera.

.

.

.

.

—¡Lo intenté, padre! —chilló Eren, tratando de que le dejaran entrar a la madriguera—. Quería emparejar con él, pero olía mal.

Sordo a sus súplicas, Mike continuó devorando su cena junto a su familia.

Por alguna razón, pareciera que quería echar a Eren de la manada a como dé lugar. Que su frustrado cortejo con el hijo de Nanaba saliera mal, era otra de sus excusas.

Christa cocía su propia carne, los humanos no podían digerir el alimento crudo. Mikasa recibía carne triturada de la boca de Levi.

Habían pasado días desde que tomaban forma humana.

Eren aún no tenía pareja y Mike no se contentó con sus respuestas, Eren tenía casa y comida gratis, si no lograba emparejar era un cambiaformas que no servía para nada.

" _Puedo intentar practicar con Levi"_ había sugerido, en voz baja, siendo irremediablemente escuchado por Mike.

Y ahora se cocía al sol de la tarde, fuera de la madriguera y sin comida.

Más tarde, Levi salió, ignorando el fuerte gruñido de su alfa, botó un pedazo de carne para el de ojos verdes.

—Levi —Eren despertó, se rehusaba a decirle mamá—, eres el único que me comprende.

El lobo negro no expresó nada, sentado junto a Eren esperó que comiera y luego le limpió la cara con la lengua.

Eren acariciaba su negro pelaje con cariño.

—Es mentira que él olía mal —le dijo entonces—, yo no quiero emparejar con otro omega. Me quedaré en casa y cuidaré de mi hermana y la humana —reveló— y de ti.

Levi sacudió las orejas.

—Padre no puede echarme, aún soy su hijo alfa y sin mí no podrá reunir suficiente alimento.

Tenía razón.

Pero la testarudez de Eren nunca lo llevaría tan lejos como quería. Y él sabía muy bien que los sueños de su hijo no se limitaban a cazar toda su vida, influenciado por el progreso humano, Eren soñaba con recorrer el bosque y los bosques que seguían a ese bosque. Llegar al mar y las montañas nevadas, cazar peligrosos humanos que vestían pieles y se protegían con hachas. Sentir el sabor de la victoria al derrotarlos a todos.

Y no lo hacía porque no encontraba pareja que tuviera el mismo sueño, no era porque lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo.

Solo era un cachorro en su máximo estado de confort.

El corazón de Eren seria su ruina y lo había sabido todo el tiempo.

Ya no tenía nada que perder, aunque sea por una vez, en verdad le gustaría volver a sentir la emoción de ser amado.

Volvió a la madriguera para acurrucarse junto a Mike y ganar su favor.

Al día siguiente, Mike habló con Eren.

—Solo por esta vez —le dijo— solo por esta noche, puedes tenerlo. Y luego lo dejaras ir y conseguirás otro omega. ¿Entendido?

No tuvo que estar presente para saber que los brillantes ojos de Eren estaban llenos de dolor cuando volteó para ver a su padre.

—Si esa es la condición —dijo, mordiéndose el labio inferior— me niego.

—Eren.

Levi había vuelto a tratar de convencer a Mike de que dejara al chico en paz.

—Solo tiene quince años —reflexionó— yo le ayudaré a entender.

Aquella madrugada, Mike despertó a la humana.

—Christa, prepara a Mikasa —ordenó—, hoy exploraremos el rio.

Ella obedeció sin preguntar, dejando la gruta vacía y silenciosa.

Eren dormitaba, enrollado sobre su cuerpo cuando Levi se acercó para mordisquear su oreja con cuidado.

Hacía frio y el roció de la mañana no terminaba de evaporarse en los brotes de verano. Los pájaros comenzaron a cantar para marcar territorio y los animales del bosque salieron de sus cuevas para pastar en los campos de yerba fresca.

Una tenue neblina adornaba el exterior, junto a botones de dientes de león amarillos que se mezclaban con el viento en una sugestiva danza nebulosa.

Mikasa estaría persiguiendo pequeños peces para apresarlos entre sus fauces.

No estaba soñando.

Sin saber qué hacer, asustado al principio, Eren no supo si sería mejor tomar la forma humana o no.

Con las cuerdas vocales atrofiadas, aceptó el reconocimiento de Levi y se dejó llevar por la olorosa glándula de olor que hipnotizaba sus sentidos.

Parecía como si todo el peso del mundo de repente hubiese caído sobre su lomo, los fríos ojos de Levi también lo advertían. Frotó su cabeza contra el pelaje marrón de Eren y entonces supo que hacer.

Cuando enredó las patas alrededor de su cintura y olió el aroma de lavanda que exhalaba el pelaje negro, cuando sus pensamientos susurraron un breve te amo y olvidó todo, cuando dejó de sentir la gravedad de la tierra y sus sentimientos fueron reemplazados por quejidos. No volvió a dudar un segundo. Empujándose a sí mismo tan profundo como podía haberlo hecho alguna vez.

Perdiendo el control de sus acciones.

Su respiración se volvió tan caliente como el mismo averno. Acompasaron sus movimientos sin mirarse a los ojos y cuando derramó todas sus ilusiones dentro supo que lo estaba perdiendo pedazo a pedazo.

Se había dejado llevar por las emociones.

Tibios espasmos recorrieron su cuerpo antes de separarse.

Asustado, gimoteó encogiendo sus huesos al mismo tiempo que Levi.

"Por favor, no me dejes" quería decirle con desesperación, pero el de pelo negro se abalanzó hacia adelante y con una determinación que nunca antes había conocido se encontró probando el sabor de sus dulces labios.

Un rayo de sol entró por la abertura de la gruta, iluminando la piel de oso donde ambos estaban echados.

Eren besó el hombro blanquecino de Levi, adoró cada poro de esa suave piel hasta llegar al hueco de la clavícula.

—Quisiera quedarme contigo para siempre.

"Tal vez, si Mike no fuera mi alfa" pensó Levi.

Los cambiaformas no tenían problemas con emparejar con su misma sangre.

—Existen cosas que no puedes cambiar —le dijo en cambio—, deja de poner en discordia a esta familia.

Dolido, Eren se sentó. El sol jugaba con su piel morena.

—¿Quieres que consiga otro omega? Como le prometí a papá.

Levi cerró los ojos con cansancio.

—No quiero ser arrastrado a tu infelicidad —se dio la vuelta para no ver la dolorida mueca de Eren—, mi trabajo terminó —dijo, incorporándose del nido.

—Levi.

—Dejemos de vivir en un sueño, Eren —sentenció al fin— nosotros no somos humanos. No deseó cambiar mi estilo de vida por un vago sentimiento humano.

Sería mejor si nunca hubieras existido, si el frio invierno te hubiera llevado consigo cuando naciste.

No se detuvo para ver la expresión del de ojos verdes.

No quería sentirse avergonzado por lo que había sucedido, Eren no tenía pareja, era comprensible que lo ayudara a superar esas ciertas necesidades de alfa. Pero no para siempre.

Mientras más rápido creciera sería mejor para todos.

Conocía al lobo de ojos color esmeralda, o creía conocerlo.

Solo quería que cambiara, que superara aquel amor insano y sentara cabeza de una vez por todas.

Nunca buscó hacerle daño.

—¿Acaso enviaste a Eren de caza tan tarde? —le preguntó a Mike esa noche.

Christa dormía con la cachorra acurrucada en sus brazos.

Las cosas de Eren ya no estaban.

—No —negó Mike—, fui a hablar con el hijo de Nanaba para que comenzara a frecuentar a Eren, acordamos que irían de cacería por la mañana.

—No encuentro sus pieles —Levi siguió rebuscando, tampoco estaban las baratijas que Eren solía coleccionar.

Mike salió en su búsqueda, regresó a media noche sin noticias. Un grupo de cazadores rondaban el camino y tuvo que volver, retomar a su forma de lobo sería peligroso.

Pero Eren estaba solo afuera.

Levi se dispuso a salir, tenía que encontrarlo. De cierta forma, era su culpa.

Nunca quiso hacerle daño.

—Pasaré la voz a las otras manadas —sugirió Mike, sinceramente preocupado—, estoy seguro que alguien pudo notar su olor, el bosque es grande.

Mikasa despertó y al enterarse de la noticia comenzó a llorar, ni Christa ni Levi pudieron calmar su llanto.

Esa noche soñó con la muerte de Eren, los cazadores le disparaban y se lo llevaban muy lejos, tan lejos que no podía alcanzarlo.

Las familias de cambiaformas dijeron que no habían visto a Eren ni sentido su aroma.

Pensó en todas las cosas buenas que habían hecho juntos, y en los días de campo o exploración. Las recolectas de flores de lavanda y las atrevidas sonrisitas que le lanzaba cuando se bañaban juntos. Las picaduras de abeja que soportaron juntos.

Y aún así, nunca seria suyo.

Por eso se fue y lo dejó atrás.

Las hojas cayeron dándole bienvenida al otoño. Los primeros copos atascaron la entrada de la madriguera y Mike y Levi tardaron un buen par de horas en despejar toda la nieve.

El tiempo no se detuvo.

Y las estaciones nunca esperaron por el cambiaformas que había huido del bosque en una noche de verano.

* * *

 **Gracias por sus review, follow y favoritos.**

 **Actualización diaria**


	3. Lavanda

**-WOLVES-**

 **Capítulo tres: Lavanda  
**

Levi se estiró para tocar el rostro del moreno, sus dedos se sintieron fríos contra su piel.

Sus labios se conectaron unos magníficos segundos, sintiendo el invisible vinculo que sobrepasaba a la sangre. Levi dijo algo, pero Eren no fue capaz de escucharlo.

Movió las caderas y el de pelo negro cerró los ojos, más palabras escaparon de su boca.

No podía oírlo, tratando desesperadamente que la figura no se desvaneciera en el aire. Tan cerca, lo quería más cerca. No logró sostener la imagen por mucho tiempo, la tibia madriguera se transfiguró junto con los tristes ojos azules de Levi, perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

Eren despertó frente a un firme techo de madera encerada, el olor a bosque se convirtió en alquitrán y voces humanas opacaron el solemne silencio del exterior. Sus grandes ojos recorrieron la habitación, desorientado por el sueño, un rifle descansaba en el umbral de la puerta.

Inhaló la fragancia de pino de su cama y pestañeó varias veces antes de poder identificar al bulto que roncaba a su lado, cubierto de suaves cobertores de lana de oveja teñida.

La mujer de cabello negro y pecas en las mejillas no quiso despertar cuando su compañero salió de la cama dejando que una fría brisa se colara dentro. Bostezó, gruñendo con fastidio y poniéndose de costado para no ser levantada.

—Ymir —llamó Eren, sacudiendo el hombro de la alfa—, Ymir es hora de levantarse.

No recibió respuesta.

Eren dejó que la mujer descansara un poco más y salió de la habitación para lavar su rostro en las aguas heladas del pozo. Tenía una barba de dos días y el cabello había comenzado a tocar sus hombros, sumergió las manos en el agua y terminó su aseo con rapidez.

La gente charlaba fuera de sus casas construidas con madera y piedra, hileras de humo salían de cada chimenea y los niños esquivaron a Eren cuando pasaron corriendo.

El de ojos verdes se dirigió en busca de su navaja y tijeras, afeitándose con presteza y tratando de eliminar el exceso de cabello que colgaba de su frente.

"La limpieza es importante" solía decir Levi, buscando pequeñas pulgas que se hubieran metido en su pelaje "después de todo, no somos animales sucios".

Su madre bañaba a Mikasa e el rio congelado y Eren solía desnudarse para entrar y dejar que también le lavara la espalda a él. Incluso tenían un viejo par de tijeras con las que quedaban medianamente decentes gracias a las maravillosas manos de su madre.

—Si sigues así vas a lastimarte —le dijo Sasha, la hija del jefe de la aldea, sentada a la entrada de la panadería.

Ella y su padre le habían encontrado, tirado en la carretera, y curaron sus heridas limpiando el veneno de las flechas que cortaban su espalda. Eren había dicho que era un forastero –como mamá le enseñó- y no tenía un hogar, vivía en el bosque alimentándose de bayas y haciendo pequeños trabajos para los viajeros.

Creyeron sus mentiras y decidieron dejarlo vivir con ellos, en la aldea.

Eren permitió que Sasha recortara su cabello y ayudo a la chica con el saco de patatas y panes calientes que debía llevar al establo, donde los mayores esperaban.

La aldea estaba construida en las faldas de la montaña Shtones, oculta entre los árboles, protegida por la sombra de los riscos. Todas las casas, unidas una contra otra, eran de madera. Todos eran cazadores y agricultores que decidieron dejar la vida en ciudad para vivir junto a la naturaleza. Más allá, utilizaban un puente de troncos para llegar al sembradío de maíz y la escuela.

Tanto betas, omegas y alfas convivían en armonía y todos se conocían unos con otros.

—¿¡Que haces con mi novia!? —gritó Connie, tirando el cepillo de su caballo para correr hacia ellos.

Los hombres que bebían y conversaban miraron la escena, divertidos.

—Solo estaba ayudándome a cargar la comida —chilló Sasha, sonrojada por los celos del beta de cabeza rapada y mirando de reojo a su padre.

—Podrías haberme llamado —dijo Connie, quitando el saco de las manos de Eren—, no tengo nada en contra tuya —le dijo a él—, pero amigo, mírate. Eres un alfa y los betas debemos estar vigilantes.

—Nunca dañaría a Sasha —cuestionó Eren.

—No quise decir eso.

—A Eren no le gustan las chicas —murmuró Jean, sonriendo en gran medida.

—¿Tienes algún problema con eso, cara de caballo?

—Eh, a quien llamas cara de caballo, forastero de cuarta.

El sombrero de Jean cayó al suelo cuando Eren lo sujetó por el cuello. Ambos eran alfas y tenían la misma edad.

Las botas rasparon el heno de la tierra y cada quien enseñó los dientes, como siempre, el de ojos verdes sorprendía por lo fiero de su salvaje mirada.

Un alfa extraño sin lugar a dudas.

Desde que coexistía con la manada de humanos, Jean se había ensañado con él sin ninguna razón.

—Iniciar una pelea por la mañana trae mala suerte —dijo el padre de Sasha, separándolos a buena distancia.

Hoy irían de cacería.

Cada quien tomó un arma y un arco con las respectivas flechas.

Eren montó sobre su corcel Zanahoria –nombre puesto en honor al primer caballo que había visto en su vida-, tenía una chaqueta marrón donde escondía una variedad de cuchillas, la capa cubría su rostro y nunca usaba sombrero.

Dentro del bolso guardaba un par de manzanas, una para Zanahoria y otra para él.

Eren no usaba armas de fuego, con la excusa de que era torpe al manejarlas, en realidad les temía. Siempre habían sido las protagonistas de sus pesadillas de cachorro.

El grupo de caza rodeó todo el valle, internándose en el bosque con rapidez, los hombres hablaban entre ellos y Sasha devoraba una papa caliente.

Jean se jactó de poder matar a un venado con un solo disparo, tenía una buena visión y mucha entereza.

—Apuesto diez monedas a que no dices lo mismo cuando te enfrentes con un oso —le dijo Connie, su padre había muerto en manos de uno hace ya varios años.

Jean vaciló unos instantes.

—Puedo hacerlo —dijo entonces—, solo necesito un hacha y un par de balas en mi rifle.

—¿Y qué dices de un lobo?

—Son fáciles de matar, son solo perros grandes.

—No lo creo, una manada de ellos devastó la aldea del sur en una sola noche —contó Connie— mi tío es militar y dijo que los lobos se habían llevado todos los cadáveres, ahora organizaran un equipo de caza especial para matar a esas fieras.

El corazón de Eren se detuvo por un instante, apretando con fuerza las riendas de su caballo trató de seguirles el paso y escuchar en silencio.

¿Se trataría de la manada de Erwin? ¿Alguna otra familia del sur? ¿Padre? No, padre no era tonto y eran necesarios varios cambiaformas alfa para arrasar una aldea entera. Su familia solo contaba con padre y Mikasa. Pero Erwin había prohibido incursionar territorio humano y nadie ponía en duda sus palabras por ningún motivo.

El invierno anterior había sido cruel, Eren sabía que ahora varios soldados escoltaban las caravanas de viajeros y casi todo el mundo poseía un buen rifle. La comida escasearía para todos y esta vez ni siquiera los niños entrenados de Erwin serían capaces de salvar a las frágiles camadas.

Aun así, ningún cambiaformas atacaría de esa manera a menos que en verdad estuvieran muriendo de inanición.

Eren sabía, a pesar de no haber vuelto a su forma original desde ya varios años, que la mano del humano estaba destruyendo los grandes árboles del bosque y matando todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino. Las presas ya no eran tan fáciles de atrapar como antaño, las madrigueras serían difíciles de encontrar y seguramente las familias se unirían para formar una sola manada y luchar juntas por la supervivencia.

Aunque estuvieran pasando hambre.

El estómago de Eren se encogía con tan solo pensarlo, cada vez que ponían el cesto de comida lleno frente a él su corazón dolía mucho. Cuando era un cachorro nunca faltó carne fresca en casa, en cambio ahora su raza estaría muriendo de hambre mientras él se atiborraba de comida humana.

—¿Te sucede algo? —le preguntó el viejo Pixiv, un cazador veterano.

—Nada —mintió Eren—, solo tengo hambre.

—Sasha, dale algo al chico antes de que se nos muera en medio del bosque —pidió el hombre.

Rápidamente la chica puso un par de panes en sus manos, sonriéndole como el sol, antes de seguir su camino.

Pudo escuchar la risa de Jean más atrás, llamándole princesa poco adaptada a la vida. Por primera vez, sus insultos no hicieron mella sobre el alfa de ojos verdes y Jean pidió a Connie que continuara con su relato.

—Hombres lobo —dijo el chico—, mi abuela dice que ellos son los únicos capaces de devorar una aldea entera, y se alimentan de niños recién nacidos.

—Los hombres lobo no existen.

—Y vi uno —dijo Hannes, entrometiéndose en la conversación—, son lobos enormes de colores extraños y ojos humanos.

—¿En verdad los vio? —preguntó Eren.

—Claro que no, imbécil —reprendió Jean— ¿No ves que Hannes se la pasa el día estando ebrio?

—Chicos, es cierto —insistió el beta rubio—, se transforman en humanos y son caníbales. Solo se les puede matar con una bala de plata para luego degollarlos y colgar sus cabezas en estacas, eso aleja a los hombres lobo.

—Tonterías, viejo loco —insulto Jean.

—Soy mayor que tú, respétame.

—¡Silencio!

El padre de Sasha detuvo la marcha, habían llegado a cierto claro y cada quien se dividió en grupos de tres para encontrar algún cervatillo perdido o un zorro montes.

Connie hirió la pierna de un jabalí y este huyó asustado hasta que Sasha enterró una flecha en su frente quitándole la vida. Por el olor que desprendía, Eren supo que se trataba de una madre, sus cachorros estarían escondidos en alguna parte, esperando que ella volviera, esperando en vano.

Cada vez que atrapaban una presa animal para recolectar la piel, Levi solía matar a las crías para que estas no murieran de hambre.

"Se llama sentido común, Eren, recuerda que no somos diferentes a ellos, su misma sangre corre en nuestras venas."

Al finalizar la tarde, todos se reunieron frente a una hoguera para preparar un guiso y contar las presas. Tenían un jabalí, siete venados y una docena de colorados bastante gordos. Y Sasha logró encontrar el nido de una serpiente repleta de costosos huevos.

Eren trajo siete crías de jabalí y las puso junto a su madre, Jean se burló al ver su miserable caza, pero Sasha estaba contenta porque adoraba la carne de jabalí.

Volvieron en silencio, anochecía y el bosque era peligroso. Los osos y murciélagos chupasangre rondaban cerca.

Ymir esperaba en la habitación.

—Atraparon una ladrona —le dijo, colocando un plato de sopa –que las omegas preparaban para todos- a sus pies.

Eren terminó de lavar la sangre de sus cuchillas y se quitó las botas.

—¿Qué fue lo que robó?

Ymir no habló hasta tragar la pieza de carne que había encontrado en su propio plato.

—Medicina. Yerbas para la fiebre —aclaró—, ahora están interrogándola.

La mujer alfa que compartía habitación con él, Eren vivía en una especie de casa grande para solteros alfa, nunca estuvo interesada en la vida social de la aldea. Mucho menos en los cotilleos. Solía quedarse encerrada, leyendo libros, mientras su tía cocinaba junto a otros omega.

—Es linda —continuó— una omega rubia bastante peculiar.

—¿Te casaras con ella? —preguntó.

Los jefes de la aldea eran personas buenas, no colgarían a una omega que robaba medicina. Incluso, podrían ofrecer ayuda.

—Si no fuera una salvaje —dijo Ymir— huele diferente, Eren, tú no sabes nada de omegas, eres un chiquillo. Nunca antes había olido algo igual, el padre de Sasha estará sorprendido.

Eren no dijo nada, si bien no conocía de omegas humanos si estaba interesado en omegas cambiaformas. Uno en especial. Con olor a…

—Lavanda —gimió Ymir— Conozco omegas que huelen a sexo, a feromonas dulces, pero ¿lavanda? Eso es completamente nuevo y erótico.

El de ojos verdes dejó de respirar por un momento, un breve momento en donde sus sentidos dejaron de existir y volvió a su antigua madriguera, cuando Levi los forzaba a bañarse en agua caliente con lavanda, y frotar su pelaje con lavanda, y dormir con un ramito de lavanda por si una que otra pulga había persistido en quedarse.

—Christa —murmuró.

—¿Qué?

Hacía ya nueve años, un joven lobo escapó del bosque y fue a vivir con los humanos. Para luego, arrepentido, tratar de volver a casa.

Pero encontró su madriguera vacía.

Eren había llorado aquel día, dentro de la gruta donde el fuerte olor a lavanda se negaba a desaparecer.

Padre, Mikasa, Levi, Christa, no logró encontrar rastro de ellos. Las pieles habían sido removidas y la pintura sobre la roca –Mikasa le gustaba jugar con la sangre de flores- comenzaba a desvanecerse.

Era algo natural, cerca de la gruta se construyeron chozas de pescadores que ganaban la vida en el rio. Quedarse ahí hubiera significado la muerte. Eren tuvo que volver a la aldea, cabizbajo, y tratar de vivir la vida de un humano, siempre recordando sus días felices de cachorro. Pidiendo perdón en silencio.

Hasta ahora, no había vuelto a tener noticias de su familia.

—Christa —repitió, corriendo descalzo hasta el centro de la aldea donde los lideres solían resolver conflictos.

Media docena de hombres lideraban la reunión, donde una pequeña omega vestida con harapos se negaba a soltar el brebaje de hierbas. Con el pelo rubio desteñido, con grandes ojos azules y la piel curtida por el sol; Christa, la humana que Mike y Levi habían adoptado, permanecía en silencio.

Solo abrió los labios rajados cuando lo vio y sus bonitos ojos azules se amplificaron en su rostro flaco.

—Hermano Eren.

—¿Conoces a la muchacha? —preguntó el padre de Sasha, sorprendido por la repentina intrusión.

—¿Es tu hermana? —preguntó Grisha, el médico de la aldea— ¿Eren, que está pasando? Creí que eras huérfano.

Eren abrazó a la humana solo para volver a sentir la rica fragancia de su pasado.

—Y yo creí que era muda —dijo Pixiv.

—No pude encontrar el camino a casa —dijo Eren— lo siento. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Christa intercambió una mirada vacilante, sin saber cómo responder sin levantar sospechas.

—El bebé Armin tiene fiebre —dijo, luego de meditarlo un poco— y mamá Levi está enfermo. Mikasa se hace cargo de encontrar alimento, pero cada vez es más difícil.

Entonces tuvieron otra camada, Eren trató de tolerar la noticia. Sin embargo tenía más miedo de preguntarle algo. Su media hermana no había mencionado a su padre y ¿Mikasa no era muy joven para cazar?

—Donde…¿dónde está padre?

—Papá Mike murió hace dos años por flechas envenenadas —contó en voz demasiado baja—, los cazadores emboscaron las cuevas del señor Erwin, donde nos escondíamos, y los padre alfa murieron protegiendo la madriguera.

—¿Y Levi, Mikasa?

—Las cuevas no eran un lugar muy limpio —sonrió Christa—, a Levi no le gustaron. Las madre omega comenzaron a liderar la nueva manada y emboscar grandes grupos de humanos para alimentar a los cachorros. Nosotros nos fuimos y ahora vivimos en el risco.

La manada más fuerte había caído. Los padre alfa estaban muertos.

—Levi dijo que tú reemplazarías a papá Mike —volvió a decir ella—, pero por más que te buscamos nunca pudimos encontrar tu rastro.

Eren no se alegró por la muerte de su padre. Ni siquiera cuando supo que su deber como primogénito era convertirse en el propio padre alfa de su familia.

Se odió.

Él tendría que haber estado ahí para proteger las cuevas y morir junto a su padre. Eso era lo que un cambiaformas alfa hacía.

Padre Mike lo quería a su manera y Eren también. Se había ido para no destruir a su familia, su amor no podía dividir a quienes le dieron la vida. Ellos no se merecían aquello.

—Eren —el padre de Sasha tocó su hombro—, estoy contento de que encontraras a tu hermana…pero creo que nos debes una detallada explicación.

—Mi familia me necesita.

—¿Dónde están?

—En el bosque.

—¿Viven en el bosque?

Tenía que volver a casa, volver a casa ahora.

.

.

.

Costó mucho dar explicaciones.

Eren inventó que estaba casado, pero los padres de su pareja los separaron y dieron la mano de su omega a otro hombre. Pero ahora podía regresar y volver con su familia.

A los humanos les gustaba el drama y no pocos se pusieron a llorar por su enternecedora historia.

—Eren, vuelve a casa con ellos —sugirió el padre de Sasha—. Recuerda que tienes un lugar en esta aldea y nadie te echará porque traigas a tu esposa e hijos. ¿Cuántos años dijiste que pasaron desde que no los veías? ¿Nueve? Definitivamente debes traer al omega que robo tu corazón.

No, no podía.

Una gran frontera separaba a los humanos y cambiaformas, comenzando con su forma de alimentación.

—Lo tenías bien escondido, bastardo —profirió Jean—. ¿Estás seguro que no huiste de casa para ser un infiel?

Ymir golpeó la nuca del de cabellos bicolor.

—Veo que serás el soltero de la aldea, la envidia es lo único que mueve tu boca—masculló ella— Y Eren, definitivamente tienes que volver y presentarme a tu hermana. ¿Por qué no me contaste que tenías familia? Oh, mierda, eso significa que ya no compartiremos habitación.

Durante nueve años había ganado la simpatía de toda la aldea y ahora aseguraban recibirlo con los brazos abiertos cuando volviera.

Ellos no sabían, ni nunca sabrían que una noche de verano dejaron que un cambiaformas entrara en su hogar.

Se negó a llevar un caballo, para sorpresa de algunos.

Junto con Christa, que tenía sandalias nuevas, recorrieron gran trecho del camino a pie hasta llegar a un punto donde no serían vistos por nadie.

Eren cerró los ojos, dejando que sus atrofiados músculos se contrajeran y sus huesos retomaran su forma natural, sacudió su pelaje, sintiendo la tierra sobre su duras plantillas otra vez.

Sus ojos se adaptaron rápidamente a la nueva visión. Todo era más claro y colorido, como si no hubieran pasado tantos años desde su partida.

Christa saltó sobre su espalda y le indicó el camino que debía seguir.

Dejó que su lengua colgara y sorteó cada tronco y roca que cruzara su camino.

Sin mirar atrás.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Bueno, tenía planeado el lemon en la segunda parte, pero mi hora de estar en la compu terminó (vale fruta la vida) y me fui a sumir en la tristeza y soledad de mi vacio corazón adolorido okno :,v**

 **Este es el penúltimo capítulo –baila el tap de la morsa- gracias por su apoyo. El siguiente será más largo, creo que lo publicaré el sábado porque ese día cuento con más tiempo.**

 **En verdad estoy triste, ansiaba escribir esa parte.**


	4. Señal de humo

**-WOLVES-**

 **Capítulo cuatro: Señal de humo  
**

Eren no pudo reconocer el antiguo territorio donde alguna vez había vivido.

Tuvo que rodear las nuevas chozas de pescadores que habían aplanado la tierra y derrumbado su querida gruta. Más allá se alzaban extraños árboles huecos hasta el otro extremo del valle, donde antes corría el bonito rio de los venados y liebres de campo. Sorteando plantaciones y madrigueras humanas para no ser visto y alcanzado por las flechas.

Sus almohadillas dolían al caer la tarde.

Donde antes hubo pasto, ahora había tierra picante y negra. Donde solían recoger fruta, ahora se levantaban grandes monstruos con astas de madera que giraban con ayuda del viento y fastidiosos perros que parecían cuidar de voluminosas criaturas blancas y sucias que balaban sin descanso.

Christa le advirtió que las cuevas donde las madre omega vivían, estaban más al norte, donde ningún humane se atrevía a acercarse.

Ese era el corazón del bosque, fuerte e indomable, pero ya no crecían hongos ni lavanda para espantar a los insectos chupasangre, ni yerbas que curaran la fiebre y dolor. Ella había tenido que recorrer un largo trecho hasta encontrar la aldea y robar la medicina de la botica.

Mikasa se encargaba de alimentar a la familia, hace unos meses la hirieron en la pata derecha y su ritmo se volvió más lento. La herida se infectó. Ahora se alimentaban de raíces, cosecha robada, viajeros descuidados y de vez en cuando visitaban el cementerio de los agricultores para desenterrar algo de comida que ellos, egoístamente, sumergían bajo tierra.

Eren se enteró que su padre había muerto cuando el pequeño Armin nació. Ya no quedaban muchos alfa, Mikasa era discriminaba por las madre omega y las cuevas se llenaron de putrefacción y humo causado por ciertos cazadores que cada cierto tiempo incendiaban sus madrigueras. Armin había enfermado a causa del humo y Levi tomó la decisión de marcharse y buscar una nueva madriguera, pero solo encontraron el seguro refugio de los riscos donde para beber tenían que viajar un kilómetro hasta las aguas estancadas.

—Ningún cambiaformas se ha transformado en humano desde entonces, a excepción de Levi —explicó Christa—, es posible que ya no te reconozcan.

Pasaron la noche en el sembradío de maíz, pensativos.

Si Levi moría, él tenía que sacar adelante a sus hermanos.

Era su deber. El deber de un lobo.

Su nariz escocía y cerró los ojos para ocultar su cabeza en su vientre y arrollarse en una bola. El olor a pólvora, a establo y sangre no le dejaba dormir.

Connie había dicho que pronto, los militares iniciarían una excursión de caza rumbo a las grandes cuevas con el objetivo de matar a los monstruos que devastaron la aldea.

Se preguntó cómo sobrevivirían las madres omega, que no tenían los afilados dientes de los alfas ni la masa de músculo que se necesitaba para hacer frente a humanos con armas, cuando llegaran a invadir su territorio. Internamente agradecido porque su familia ya no viviera en ese lugar, de lo contrario, se hubiesen reencontrado en medio de una cruenta guerra.

Al amanecer, Eren trató de captar la primavera con su fresco rocío mañanero, solo escuchó el balido de los animales lanudos que se dirigían a su campo de yerba.

—Las estaciones ya no pueden ser vistas —contó Historia, sumergiéndose en el acolchonado abrigo que el padre de Sasha le había obsequiado.

El lobo de ojos verdes atisbó una caja de la cual salían abejas y varias ropas colgando de una soga.

Recordó que alguna vez, cuando era un cachorro, la primavera llegaba a saludar la madriguera con un grupo de mariposas coloridas y nuevos brotes de lavanda. Se preguntó dónde estaba esa pacífica naturaleza que alguna vez había sido muda espectadora de lo que ocurría en la vida de los cambiaformas.

Estaba estresado y hambriento.

No podía comer las frutas y pasteles duros, necesitaba carne.

Hace tanto, tanto tiempo, que no había asesinado.

—Perrito.

Tanto Christa como él observaron a la niña de coletas rojas, que los señalaba con el dedo, y a la asustada imitación de lobo que temblaba con violencia.

Eren trató de recordar sus viejos trucos de caza.

Los niños eran fáciles de matar, el perro doméstico huiría asustado. Sin embargo Eren había cuidado muchos infantes en la aldea y no dejaba de sentir remordimiento. Más pensó en su padre Mike que le dijo lo orgulloso que estaba de él cuando aquella lejana vez fueron a robar niños de las lavanderas del rio. Aquellos tiempos no volverían jamás y todo era culpa de esos seres.

La madre humana profirió un grito y el perro se meo encima antes de huir.

Eren se concentró en machacar los huesos, primero los huesos de la cabeza porque se astillaban más y cuando el rojo de la sangre haya aumentado hasta teñir la tierra debería poder tragarlo todo.

"Y siempre tienes que tratar de escupir el estómago porque sabe a mierda"

Por un momento pudo recordar su voz, ronca y especial, susurrante. Y ver sus bonitos ojos de hielo frio. No debía llorar ahora.

Christa no dijo nada y continuaron su camino, mientras las tensas balas disparaban en dirección opuesta y los gritos de los hombres se perdían en la lejanía.

Eren ya había jurado vengarse, algún día, de quien nefastamente asesinó a su padre y a los alfas padre.

.

.

.

.

Los riscos, un lugar seco y escabroso por donde solo las cabras se atreverían a trepar, se mostraron imponentes ante su presencia.

Christa señaló la madriguera, oculta entre espinos, Mikasa debería estar cazando a esta hora.

Animado por el alimento ingerido, Eren recobró las fuerzas y comenzó a escalar.

¿A quién vería primero? ¿A Levi? ¿Al nuevo cachorro?

Preso de la excitación y temor, no sintió nada al perder media garra cuando terminaron de subir por la piedra.

Lo primero que escuchó fueron los débiles gritos e insultos que salían de uno de los rincones oscuros, olía a suciedad y mierda, olía a humanos.

Jaulas de madera y juncos.

—Cuando el señor Erwin murió todas las familias decidieron encerrar comida viva para el invierno, como antes había sugerido —le dijo Christa, bajando rápidamente de su lomo para entrar a la cueva—. Mikasa y Levi atraparon a estos hace dos semanas.

Eren observaba al par de hombres desfallecientes que callaron al verlo.

Todavía aturdido, se dejó guiar más al fondo, donde, con secas pieles, un feo nido se hallaba oculto de las voces y ruidos. Ese debía ser Armin, un cachorro dorado durmiendo y babeando por la falta de dientes.

Su respiración sonaba ronca y sus pulmones proferían un ruido extraño.

Christa se apresuró en despertarlo y darle la medicina, el cachorro succionó creyendo que se trataba de alimento y profirió un débil gemido de protesta al toparse con el fiasco.

Levi nunca había dejado a sus cachorros solos en la madriguera, no hasta que cumplieran los cinco años de edad.

Guiado por el instinto, Eren se dirigió a la jaula y mató a un de los humanos, triturando las partes blandas para dárselas al cachorro.

Armin ni siquiera gruñó al advertir la presencia extraña, comió hasta quedar saciado buscando luego las manos de Christa para ser cargado y continuar su siesta interrumpida.

Eren se encargó de lavarlo con la lengua y eliminar las costras de su cola.

Dos días después, Mikasa y Levi llegaron con un conejo muerto y una mujer despedazada. Christa no estaba puesto que fue a buscar agua al riachuelo.

Mikasa le enseñó los dientes a Eren, colocándose en posición para pelear, pero Levi no hizo nada al verlo con su cachorro dormido en su regazo.

"Me reconoce" pensó Eren, moviendo la cola como antaño.

No obstante, el lobo negro solo se acercó para quitar al cachorro de su pecho y llevárselo de vuelta al nido, evitando toparse con sus resplandecientes ojos jade.

Eren lo siguió con la mirada, triste, intentó acercarse y fue interceptado por Mikasa. La loba aún no adulta, pero fiera. El lobo de ojos verdes se percató del estado de su pata, era verdad, tenía una fea herida hinchada y cojeaba, aun así no pareció reconocerle.

Miró a Levi en busca de ayuda.

La loba atacó.

Rodaron por el barranco, varios mechones de pelo eran arrancados debido a las mordidas propinadas por su contrincante y Eren parecía tan confuso que solo pudo emitir un chillido cuando las fauces atraparon su cuello y tiraron con fuerza de la piel.

No entendía nada.

Arañó con fuerza para que su hermana le soltara, lacerando la mejilla derecha de la loba y aplastándola con su peso.

Ella no se rindió, con una constancia salvaje logró empujarlo lejos y volvió a presentar los colmillos.

—Ustedes dos, basta.

Y ahí estaba él.

Después de nueve años, seguía siendo el mismo de siempre. Bajito y pálido, con los fríos ojos azules y la masculina voz dulce, bastante cansada y áspera por tantos años de desusó.

Mikasa gruñó, negándose a dar marcha atrás.

Levi rascó la cabeza de su hija para calmarla.

—Es tu hermano, no puedes dañar a tu familia—le dijo, con paciencia.

Mikasa se quejó, frunciendo el ceño y soltando un bufido.

—Ella ya no puede transformarse —explicó Levi, volviéndose a él con cierto abatimiento— tampoco reconocerte, tu olor es diferente, Eren.

El lobo café tanteó terreno, dando ligeros pasos adelante para olfatear la piel del de cabellos negros. Apoyó la quijada contra su hombro, siendo rodeado por los brazos de Levi.

Poco a poco, liberó su forma humana, estrechando al más bajo con toda la fuerza del mundo.

Si se trataba de un sueño, no quería perderlo.

—Ahora vivo en una aldea humana —susurró cerca de su oído.

—Lo sé —contestó—, hueles a ellos.

—Papá murió, lo siento.

—No se puede evitar —los fríos dedos de Levi recorrieron su espalda, soltándose abruptamente—. Pero este ya no es tu lugar —suspiró— tienes que volver a tu casa.

—¿Eh?

—Los padre alfas están muertos, la tradición ya no importa —manifestó— todo… —hizo un ademán, tratando de que su lengua desenrollara las palabras exactas para continuar— todo se ha convertido en una verdadera mierda por aquí. Vuelve a tu manada humana.

—Yo vine con Christa.

—¿Ella te trajo?

—No. Nos encontramos en la aldea, decidí venir por mi cuenta ¿En verdad hiciste que robara? —confundido, Eren pasó las manos por su cabello—. He estado buscándolos por mucho tiempo, estoy feliz por haberlos encontrado. No puedo creer que quieras echarme.

—Decidiste largarte por tu cuenta.

—Eso fue porque te amaba.

—La vida es dura en este lugar —trató de explicarle—, tampoco podemos volver a las cuevas.

—Las cuevas no me interesan —contestó Eren—, pronto iniciaran una cacería hacia ese territorio y a este. Ya no pueden vivir aquí.

Mikasa resopló, como diciendo que los humanos nunca podrían matarlos.

Levi estuvo de acuerdo.

—Puedes quedarte esta noche —le indicó—, pero nuestra hospitalidad termina por la mañana. Decidiste partir, afróntalo.

—Podemos vivir en la aldea —insistió Eren— son personas buenas y curarán a Armin. Yo puedo…yo voy a protegerlos. Te prometo que voy a ser un buen padre alfa.

—No quiero que seas un padre alfa —regañó Levi.

—Entonces me quedaré aquí con ustedes.

El cachorro lloró y tuvieron que volver a la madriguera, Christa regresó al anochecer –siendo golpeada por Levi, quien la acusó de haber traído a Eren- y mataron al último hombre encerrado para que el alimento alcanzara. Mikasa se negó a que Eren revisara su pata.

Él no podía verlo con los ojos, sin embargo, algo había cambiado y roto los cimientos de la familia.

Más desconfiados y temerosos, incluso Levi no dejó de mirar el exterior, esperando que de repente algún grupo de cazadores entrara y los matara a todos.

Armin berreó cuando Levi le obligó a tomar forma humana para asearlo, siempre era más fácil de esa forma. Levi pasó un trapo húmedo por su piel, hoy era quien vigilaba la entrada, Mikasa y Christa se acurrucaron en su propio rincón.

La madriguera no era tan confortable como Eren recordaba, los mosquitos zumbaban y el humo hacia que sus ojos ardieran.

"¿Te gusta tu nuevo hogar?" le había dicho Levi, con sarcástico veneno, cuando un murciélago estuvo a punto de saltar sobre su brazo y él pegó un grito, asustado, antes de romperle el cuello y dejarlo junto a las sobras.

Decidió aproximarse al nido donde Levi luchaba por mantener quieto a Armin. Eren ayudó en silencio, el lobo omega aceptó su ayuda.

—Levi—dijo entonces, rompiendo el silencio— esperaba una bienvenida más amigable.

El más bajo apretó los labios, volteando para mirar los agotados ojos verdes de Eren. Dejó que Armin se quedara en su regazo y se inclinó para lamer la mejilla del moreno, una, cinco veces. Probó sus labios y se besaron unos segundos.

Eren tenía los ojos cerrados y las mejillas calientes.

—Por favor, vámonos de este lugar —musitó en voz tan baja que ni las chinches de las grietas despertaron—. Te lo ruego.

Levi hizo una extraña mueca que podía tomarse por sonrisa.

Las blancas manos acunaron su rostro y el beso volvió a reanudarse, hambrientos por el tiempo perdido, la sangre rugió con fuerza dentro de sus venas. El vínculo que los unía era más fuerte que antes, siempre sería más fuerte.

El cachorro resbaló dentro del nido cuando su madre hizo que el crujir de sus huesos aumentara y retomó su forma de lobo, sediento de lujuria. Eren estrujó el sedoso pelo negro, gimiendo por la lengua que invadía su boca. Se soltaron para que Eren pudiera aumentar su tamaño y dejar salir a su lobo.

Presurosos, unieron sus cuellos frotándose entre sí.

Levi no tenía que decirlo, cada gesto, cada quejido que soltó, cada temblor, enunciaban las mismas palabras.

Te extrañé.

Se unieron por segunda vez mientras todos dormían. Eren empujó con cariño, queriendo que los dos sintieran el mismo placer olvidado. Mordisqueando el cuello mientras le invitaba a acompañarle en el suave vaivén que establecieron sin pausa.

Sin nada que los separara esta vez, Levi se entregó sin reparos.

No. No quería que se fuera. Podía sentirlo. Y él tampoco quería dejarle.

Cansados, no tuvieron las fuerzas para evitar dormir juntos en el nido.

El lobo de ojos verdes era más grande y dejó que Levi entrara en su regazo junto con el pequeño cachorro.

¿Alguna vez habían tenido un momento tan íntimo?

Eren no lograba recordarlo.

Solo sabía que en medio del dolor y la tristeza, quería estar junto a Levi.

Sin nadie que los separara.

Resguardó la madriguera durante toda la noche, escuchando los gritos del hombre y el sonido de varios caballos que pasaron debajo del risco.

Los negros ojos de Mikasa no dejaron de mirarlo, de seguro ya había presenciado la escena y se encontraba dudosa de cómo proceder, empero ella no hizo nada más que cerrar los ojos.

—Me quedaré aquí —concluyó Levi, a la mañana siguiente—, aunque los humanos vengan para matarnos quiero morir en el bosque.

Eren se atragantó con la comida.

—No vamos a morir —le dijo—, y no digas esas cosas frente a Armin.

Levi continuó limpiando el pelaje de Mikasa con los dedos.

—Ella no aguantará todo el viaje, no voy a abandonar a mi hija y la gente de tu aldea querrá saber porque traes un lobo gigante a vivir con ellos.

—Podemos esconderla.

—No deseo que Mikasa viva en cautiverio.

—Pero…puedo buscar otro tipo de opciones.

Como vivir en alguna casa abandonada.

—Nosotros nos quedaremos —finalizó Levi, algo enojado—. Ya lo he decidido.

—Entonces voy a quedarme con ustedes.

El de pelo negro detuvo lo que hacía.

—Haz lo que quieras —le dijo y Eren no volvió a verlo en su forma humana.

Al menos estaba en casa.

Cazaban en la madrugada, ahora los viajeros llevaban armas y era difícil atraparlos, también comenzaron a comer cabras salvajes y liebres perdidas.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, la pata de Mikasa fue hinchándose y el pelo se le cayó en ese lugar. Christa aplicaba compresas frías, que no sirvieron de nada, y ella dejó de dormir por las noches.

El riachuelo se secó y tuvieron que bajar al peligroso rio para saciar su sed.

El brillante pelaje de Eren se volvió duro y seco pero nada importaba mientras estuvieran unidos. A veces mordisqueaba las orejas de Levi hasta hacerle enojar y ver ese peligroso brillo en sus ojos azules.

Entonces sacaban al cachorro para que tomara aire fresco, los inteligentes ojos de Armin recorrían todo el páramo seco y correteaba persiguiendo las patas de Eren, quien era el único que tenía ánimo de jugar después de un largo día de cacería infructuosa.

Un día Eren recibió el impacto de una flecha en el hombro. Levi estuvo inquieto durante horas, caminando de un lado a otro, hasta que la sangre dejó de manar.

Los incendios comenzaron a extenderse por todo el risco, tuvieron fe en que terminaran cuando la primera nevaba cubriera la tierra. No obstante, las cosas se complicaron cuando Levi abortó a toda su cuarta camada en invierno.

Eren no volvió a tocarlo íntimamente desde ese incidente, ninguno de los dos quería otra camada muerta.

La primavera llegó y las presas aumentaron, sin embargo no se dejaban engañar, un aumento de presas significaba más cazadores al acecho.

La herida de Mikasa crecía y crecía y Levi insistía en que no dejaría sola a su hija para ir a una aldea llena de humanos. Ni siquiera cuando Christa resbaló por una ladera y no lograron sujetarla a tiempo, su decaída figura se hundió para siempre dentro del oscuro acantilado.

A veces, el lobo de ojos verdes se preguntaba como sobrevivían las otras manadas de las cuevas, tal vez este era el principio de la extinción para los cambiaformas, el apocalipsis, él no quería morir, pero había prometido permanecer con su familia hasta el final.

Sentado en la entrada de la cueva, esperó que Armin gastara todas sus energías jugando y entraron cuando las primeras estrellas comenzaron a arder en el cielo.

Fue a echarse junto a Levi y lavarle el pelaje negro. Levi no respondió.

Mikasa murió en otoño.

Arrojaron su cuerpo al barranco para que sirviera de alimento a las bestias que vivían abajo.

Para entonces Eren ya había tomado una decisión, cuando la gran hilera de humo negro subió desde las cuevas y los aullidos de los cambiaformas y sus cachorros se escucharon durante días.

Sumido en un extraño dolor profundo, ya sin sentir una pizca de su corazón, Eren levantó al cachorro con sus grandes fauces y renunció al abrigo de la cueva para siempre.

Cuando las hojas del centenario arce cayeron y el rio se secó por completo.

Lo que quedaba de la última familia de cambiaformas abandonó el bosque, derrotados y expulsados del lugar donde antes habían reinado en gloriosos tiempos que no volverían nunca más.

El cielo lloró con profunda pena esa noche.

.

.

.

 **.Epílogo.**

Un grupo de niños recibió su desayuno de la mano de las cocineras omega y fueron corriendo a la escuela.

El humo subía por las chimeneas de cada casa de madera

Un grupo de hombres volvió con varios venados colgados de varas. Hablaban de caza y de guerra. Fumaban tabaco y se sonrojaban al ver alguna muchacha bonita.

Limpiaban sus rifles y cuchicheaban que habían visto lobos en la aldea del norte, lobos enormes que se convertían en hombres y comían gente. Que se ocultaban en pueblos y aldeas, fingían ser mendigos o forasteros venidos de lejos, que temían a las balas.

—Si alguien es un lobo, ese es Levi —dijo Hannes.

Todos se unieron al coro de carcajadas y palmearon el hombro del viejo hombre.

—Todavía recuerdo como mordió al jefe cuando este solo quería preguntar si Eren estaba en casa.

—Fue muy divertido —comentó Jean.

—Le dieron dos puntos en cada herida —regañó Sasha—, no fue divertido.

—Solo es un omega con problemas —Pixiv bebió de su botella—, es hora de que lo dejen en paz.

Todos callaron.

—Es un omega bastante fiero —cuchicheó otro.

—Hablas como si lo quisieras en tu cama.

—Dios me libre.

—Y que Eren no te escuche.

Rieron una última vez, dirigiéndose al centro de la aldea para recibir su porción de comida.

Alejándose a buen recaudo del pequeño hombre que lavaba en el rio, ese omega que Eren trajo después de haberse perdido durante dos primaveras en algún lugar del infierno, porque volvió con una expresión tan oscura que casi nadie pudo reconocerlo hasta que días después salió sonriente para presentar a su omega, el hijo de su omega.

Levi fue quien más sobresalió.

Tiene los ojos fieros, azules como el cielo sin nubes, el cabello negro cortado de una manera muy extraña y la piel blanca. Y mordía.

No le gustan las personas, Eren dice que pasó mucho tiempo solo y es tímido, pero un día salió completamente desnudo y se fue caminando hasta que Eren logró alcanzarlo para echar una manta sobre sus hombros.

Odia montar a caballo y nadie le ha visto comer, su hijo de pelo rubio come con los niños del pueblo y ya sabe leer. Es un omega normalito, algo enfermizo, pero amado por los maestros que llenan de estrellas doradas toda su carpeta.

Tan diferente de su madre…

La gente prefiere mantenerse alejada de su presencia, Eren es buen con los niños y un alfa con quien vale la pena hacer amistad, pero su pareja deja mucho que desear.

Ambos tenían una vivienda propia, diminuta y resistente, con una cocina, algunos muebles y una litera para los niños.

Levi se encerraba en ese lugar, desde el anochecer hasta el alba, negándose a recibir visitas.

Aunque el padre de Sasha consideró darle otra casa más grande porque no cabía en la cabeza de nadie como podían hacer tanto ruido cuando se ocultaba el sol y era obvio que ellos intentaban tener más hijos.

Eren era el único que conocía la razón, Levi consideró la casa como una nueva madriguera y ordenó varias cosas. Que alguien viera el interior sería bastante incómodo.

La cama ahora es un gran nido repleto de pieles y el piso también esta alfombrado por pieles más resistentes, las mujeres de la aldea tardaron varias semanas en enseñarle a cocinar y Levi quemó todo lo que tocaba, entonces fue expulsado de la cocina mayor y llevado al almacén donde los más viejos y jóvenes alfa desollaban las presas y secaban la carne.

El trabajo le cayó como anillo al dedo.

Destazaba y separaba toda la mañana y al caer la tarde volvía a casa.

—La gente cree que soy un bicho raro —sentenció una noche, cuando Armin dormía y Eren se había echado sobre él para hacerle el amor.

—Creo todo lo contrario —le dijo Eren, quitando los botones de su camisa con lentitud—, te has vuelto más cálido.

Levi tocó su piel. Caliente y bien alimentaba.

—Tonterías.

—Admite que te gusta vivir aquí.

—Es bonito, pero la comida escasea.

El rostro del alfa se ensombreció.

—Lo sé —suspiró—. Estaba buscando un punto de caza en otra aldea.

—Yo encontré un buen lugar.

—¿Donde?

—En el camino grande —antiguo camino del bosque que ahora era una ciudad— un carromato de metal, trae a mucha gente consigo.

Hablaba del tren.

Así que lo había visto, gigantesco y poderoso, recorría varias distancias en minutos.

—Visitaremos la zona en una semana —prometió Eren.

—Será mejor que sea rápido.

—La carne de ciervo también es buena.

—No tanto como la que cazas por ti mismo.

Eren abrigó a Levi en un fuerte abrazo. Buscando su cuello para chupar con fruición.

Le gustaba el lugar donde sus feromonas se hacían más fuertes y olorosas, le gustaba que la gente le mirara con vergüenza cuando salía de casa apestando a feromonas omega.

Se quedaron así por un largo rato, mientras Levi hundía sus dedos en su abertura, como Eren le había enseñado que debía hacer para lubricar lo suficiente.

—Si seguimos copulando con esta forma humana —comenzó cuando Eren apoyó la punta de su hombría para introducirla lentamente—, no tendremos otra camada.

—No quiero explicar porque de pronto diste a luz siete perritos —susurró Eren.

Levi olía jodidamente bien, chorreando y completamente listo para recibirlo. Despeinado y con lágrimas en los ojos, que rodaron por sus mejillas cuando Eren empujó hasta el final.

Siempre era doloroso de esa forma, pero Eren se encargaría de tocarle con las manos hasta que se corriera. Él fue amable, atento y cariñoso hasta que los dientes del omega se incrustaron con fuerza en su hombro y gritó, arrebatado por el placer.

El ritmo aumentó junto con el crujir del nido.

Hacerlo con la forma de un humano siempre era muy doloroso y extraño para Levi, podía estar frente a frente con el alfa más joven y a veces extendía la mano para tocar aquel pedazo de carne que entraba y salía de su interior. Eren lo levantaba y golpeaba su espalda contra la pared más cercana, perdiéndose en el profundo pozo de aquellos ojos salvajes que no tenían piedad.

Levi extendió las piernas para ayudar en la expansión de su entrada, la sensación de piel con piel siempre era satisfactoria. Ardiente. Se escuchó un chapoteo cuando Eren comenzó a moverse y quejarse en voz alta, cuando se hinchó y Levi soportó la sensación de romperse en dos hasta sentir la vibración interior que quemaba su columna y enviaba señales de placer por su cuerpo.

Pasó ambas manos por su espalda, arañando la piel y sacando sangre.

Eren se detuvo y se quedaron quietos nuevamente, hasta que estalló y llenó todo su ser por completo. Rápidamente, lamió todo, limpiando para que no quedara nada.

Levi tiró de un par de mantas y cubrió su cabeza, cansado, siendo atraído por los brazos que anhelaban protegerlo contra su pecho.

—Vieron cambiaformas en la ciudad del norte —avisó entonces, no pudiendo contener la noticia por más tiempo.

—Así que ellos también dejaron de ser lobos.

—Es necesario —explicó— para poder sobrevivir.

Pegado a Levi, escondió el rostro en sus cabellos.

—Aún existe un futuro —le escuchó susurrar, con los brillantes ojos azules más vivos y sedientos que nunca.

No le había visto tan feliz desde que el médico curó a Armin de su enfermedad o cuando juntos mataron su primera presa en una de las ciudades lejanas de la aldea.

Era comprensible.

La gran manada estaba ahí, herida y sangrante, pero con una fuerza de voluntad que ardía día y noche.

Ellos siempre estarían ahí, ocultos entre la gente o viviendo como nómadas alrededor del bosque o dentro de los acantilados.

Algunas veces podía olerlos, cuando iba de cacería y rodeaban a un noble venado. La gran sombra que corría a una velocidad inhumana y daba mucho que hablar, los dientes salvajes y la voluntad de los que habían decidido nunca más ser humanos.

O el cabello dorado entre la multitud, en alguna ciudad o pueblo, los ojos salvajes y brillantes, la desconfianza, el olor a bosque.

Sobreviviendo por su cuenta con la esperanza de que algún día encontraran a otros como ellos y ya no estarían solos.

En un vasto mundo lleno de incomprensión, lejos de casa, los cambiaformas le dijeron que si a la vida.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Comencé con un rated M y secretamente lo cambié a rated T LOL al final la vergüenza pudo más.**

 **Este es un fanfic que participa del #FanFest: Ereri de la página Shingeki no avery y Ereri traducciones. El link se encuentra en mi perfil de fanfiction  
**

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

 **ChiboGoreItaly**

 **Liz**

 **Vega:Hola**

 **Hime-chan Natsumi**

 **Kurokochii0**

 **Aegis Vi**

 **Beast blood**

 **Yaritza9**

 **Nicole1206**

 **yesenianapolescabrera**

 **Hyuuga Mokame**

Muchas gracias por haber invertido su tiempo en esta historia :), ya puse la advertencia (Mike x Levi) Arreglaré algunas incoherencias cuando finalice el fanfic, MUCHAS GRACIAS por recomendar esa banda sonora, en verdad es más triste leer el capítuloe scuchandola. No me gusta emparejar a Levi con Erwin porque todo el mundo lo hace, por eso lo emparejé con Mike.

 **Cioccolato e Dolce**

 **Nooldle**

 **Pandirafa**

 **RivaiFem T.A**

 **Scc Ccu**

 **YoshiUchiha**

 **tomatito-chan**

 **valkiria1996-pd**

 **lunatex65noestoyloca**

 **akihikop**

 **becaarriaga**

 **.100**

 **chechust**

 **ereri-fangirl013**

 **01**

 **itzelitadelfin93**

 **G** racias por agregarme a sus favoritos


End file.
